Crossed Wires
by Sonic Speed1
Summary: A town hidden away in Northeastern Johto hides Halosoff Town a place that's... unique in their traditions compared to the rest of the Pokemon world. A kid named Drake lives in this town and finds, out of all things, a Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Crossed Wires: Chapter 1

A boy named Drake is leaving his town for his Pokémon journey; however, the customs of his home of Halosoff Town, hidden away in Northeastern Johto, don't really like Pokémon. Drake climes up a hill showing Halosoff and looks at his sole Pokeball, and asks himself, "Who would of thought this would of happened because of this one little ball?"

The town of Halosoff had strange customs compared to the rest of the Pokémon world. For as long as anyone can remember, Pokémon were not welcome in Halosoff and Children were discouraged to interact with them. Drake, as a younger child, was very curious. Every Sunday, Drake and his family dressed up and when to church. The church was run by Pastor Reynolds, and all Drake could remember of the sermon was, "Pokémon are evil, devilish, creatures and should not be interacted with." But Drake always wondered why.

3 years before, a large famine struck the town. Because of their isolation with the rest of the world, they couldn't import any food to their town. Drake left the town for the forest to find some berries. He knew that he would be in big trouble if anyone found out he was sneaking out of the town. One day, while gathering berries, Drake came across a creature he had never seen before. The strange creature said "Squirtle, Squirtle." He had no idea what it was, but it liked him, so Drake let it follow him. He found the creature to be useful in berry-gathering, and gather 3 times as much as he normally would. The creature stayed in the forest and collected berries with Drake for months upon end until he became his.

One day, while Drake was collecting berries with the creature, he tripped over something in the ground. It was a red and white ball with a button in the middle. He picked up the ball and the creature looked like he wanted Drake to hit him with the ball, and Drake did just that. The ball opened up and a beam shot the creature and put it inside the ball. It shook 3 times and clicked. Drake was scared and confused during this entire ordeal. He picked up and shook the ball vigorously, nothing happened. Out of desperation, he threw the ball and out came the creature. Drake just went with it after that.

Even after the famine was over, Drake and the creature were inseparable. The day came when Drake realized that the creature wanted to come home with him, it was hard but, with the ball, he was able to sneak the creature in his house. A few days later, while they were playing together, the creature started glowing, and Drake was confused and scared again. After he stopped glowing, the creature changed shape and from then, it always said "Wartortle" so that's what Drake called him from then on.


	2. Chapter 2

Crossed Wires: Chapter 2

Not a minute goes by without Drake thinking about his beloved Wartortle. Nowadays, he has less and less time to train with his friend. A few weeks ago, Drake found out about Wartortle's abilities. What he did was shoot water out of his mouth, run head on into something, shoot bubbles out of his mouth, and even bite. He had no idea what he was doing, but as long as he was with his friend, he was happy.

During his school session they, once again, talked about the demons called Pokémon. "Just the same old thing every Sunday," Drake thought. "When kids turn the age of ten, they are entitled to get one Pokémon to start their so called, 'adventure' and then they travel the world unsupervised and are told to capture more of these… demons. If these kids knew the truth of what Pokémon really are, they would turn their backs on them forever." Mrs. Johnson said. While reading the book on the subject, Drake found a picture that looked just like Wartortle. His teacher saw his shocked face and asked, "Drake, is there something wrong?" "Um… yes, nothing's wrong," Drake said startled, "May I use the restroom?" His teacher nodded and Drake ran out of the room as fast as possible and ran straight home.

When he arrived home, his mother asked "What are you doing home so early?" "Um… there was a… GAS LEAK! Yeah, that's it, there was a gas leak at school and they let us home early." Drake said in a panic. "Ah, well make sure you do your homework and," But Drake was already in his room before she could finish her sentence. "Humph, kids these days, always in such a rush." Drake's mom said as she was making dinner.

Drake ran to his room and grabbed the ball inside of his counter and out came Wartortle. Wartortle had a questioning look on his face, as he was never released inside of Drake's house before. Drake pulled out the picture describing the demon and saw it was a perfect description of Wartortle. "No." Drake said holding back tears. I can't believe you are one of these… Pokémon.

Wartortle looked at the picture in wonder. "But I don't understand, they taught us that Pokémon were demonic creatures and were the scum of the earth and didn't deserved to exist." Drake said. "They told us that Pokémon were evil beings wanting to drag innocent kids to hell." But you, Wartortle, you are so kind and nice. Why did they lie to us?" Drake pondered in thought for a while. "Welp, we're not getting an answer sitting here, let's go to the library!" "Wartortle!" "Wait!" Drake shouted, "I can't have you following me around when there's people out there." "Oh, I know." Drake pulled out the ball. "I can carry you in this ball that you seem to like." "But wait again!" If I carry the ball in my bag, they are bound to find it." "I know… AGAIN." Drake opened a hole in his bag and sewed a zipper to make a hidden holster. "Ok, now we can go." Drake put Wartortle back into the ball and put it in the hidden holster.

As Drake was leaving to the library, he was stopped by his father. "Hey kiddo, what's going on?" "Um… I have a test tomorrow, and I need to go to the library to study." "Well alright then, have a nice time." Drake ran out before he could even finish his sentence. "I don't know Mary, something's not right with that kid." "Oh hush up Jerry, he's going to be a teenager soon, expect more of this from him." Mary said happily. "Fine, I just hope Delilah isn't anything like this." Delilah, Drake's little sister, runs up to her Father. "Daddy, is Drake ok? He's been acting a lot weirder lately." Jerry smiled and said "Oh, don't worry darling, he'll be alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Crossed Wires: Chapter 3

Drake arrived at the library with his Wartortle in the ball. And he was searched as he was suspected. Luckily for him, they didn't find the ball. Drake looked the entire library for info about Pokémon, but all he got was what they taught him in school. 'Pokémon are demons and should not exist on this earth.' Try as hard as he might, Drake could not find anything he wanted to know, the history of the town and what they had against Pokémon. Then, just as he was about to leave, he found a barely lit room, with a bunch of dusty, old, and ripped books. Drake got into the isle and got a bunch of books and read through them. But all he got were older versions of what he knew.

He leaned on the wall and said, "Wartortle, we've been here for hours and we have got nothing." "I don't know, maybe they were right." Wartortle looks at him with concerning eyes. But then, the wall paper they were leaning on ripped and they fell through and crashed on the old wood paneling. They picked themselves up and opened the rickety old door at the end of the hall. After opening the door and turning on the light, Drake and Wartortle found piles of old books describing the truth.

Over 100 years ago, Halosoff Town was called Driftdeep Town and was, statistically, the hometown of a majority of Pokémon Trainers. One day, a man known as Father Gregory came into the town and preached about the evils of Pokémon and the town quickly got rid of them. Although, a good chunk of Pokémon managed to escape with their lives. Over time, the town completely disregarded Pokémon and replaced the buildings that made the town special. The Pokémon Center was demolished and rebuilt into the school, and the Gym was re-built into the church.

"Wow" Drake said, but he knew he couldn't stay in here forever. He took a lot of the books home, including the history book, a book listing and detailing all known Pokémon. On the walk home, with Wartortle in the bag with the unknown books and said, "Wartortle, what we have here are books telling of the town's history, let's see what we got." And a muffled sound came out from the bag, what sounded like agreement.

When Drake got home, he made a beeline for his room, but his parents stopped him from getting there. "Honey, you just got here, why don't you take a load off and have some dinner?" His mother said with a sweet voice. "Your sister made your favorite dessert." "Ok, ok, but can I put my bag up?" Drake asked. "Sure son, take all the time you need." His father replied. Drake ran up and put his bag up and put the books on his bed. Drake put Wartortle on inside the ball and ran to eat.

During dinner, Drake asked his family about the town's history and why they resent Pokémon so much. "What?" His father said harshly. "Pokémon are demons and are to be treated as such." "How would you know that?" Drake snapped back. "You've never even been close to a Pokémon!" "I don't need to, Father Gregory tells us all we need to know about them!" "We interrupt this program to bring up an important news bulletin." The TV interrupted. "We are live from Golden city to announce that Team Rocket has taken over the tower." "See!" Drake's father said in a fury. "Not only are Pokémon evil, it's also turning the people evil. "However a boy from New Bark Town, with the help his Pokémon, has released the tower from the clutches of Team Rocket. This concludes out broadcast day." "See Dad? The Pokémon aren't evil, it's the people who make them evil." "Go to your room we are done discussing this!" Pokémon Drake ran up to his room and his mother quickly followed. "Daddy, what's a Pokémon?" Delilah asks. "Something you'll learn is no good." Her father quietly said.


	4. Chapter 4

Crossed Wires: Chapter 4

"… Ok honey?" Drake's mother finished. "Ok, mom I get it." Drake said disconcertingly. "Good honey now go to sleep, you've got school in the morning." Drake's mom said as she left the room. After she left, Drake sprang up out of the bed and got Wartortle out of the ball. "Ok buddy, let's see what this book has to say about you." After a while, Drake learned how the names of Wartortle's moves and the ball he carried Wartortle in was called a Pokeball. He even learned how to make Pokeballs using household objects.

After careful consideration, Drake made up his mind and said, "Wartortle, we are going on our own Pokémon Journey, get the 8 badges, and go for the league!" Wartortle jumped in agreement. "But, we can't travel here; they'll find us eventually if we travel around here." Drake said nervously. "So, that's why we will travel to Unova. There's a boat in Olivine City that will take us to Vermilion City in Kanto, from there, we will go to Pallet Town and take a Plane to Unova. All we have to do is leave Johto before sun rises and we'll be home free." "Wartortle!" drake put Wartortle back in his Pokeball and snuck downstairs. He made sure that both his parents and sister were asleep. From there, he packed up his stuff, went back upstairs and climbed out the window of his bedroom.

Drake climbed up the hill overlooking his town and looked at the Pokeball. Then he heard a loud roar coming from the church. He ran there and found what he identified to be a Venusaur. "Oh no, one of these monsters is destroying our place of worship!" Shouted a bystander, "Look, the monster is attacking Pastor Gregory!" Just as it was about to touch him, a voice shouted, "Hey, ugly!" The voice turned out to be Drake in his trainer attire. "You want a battle? Then you've got it." The Venusaur turned around and faced for battle. "What is Drake doing?" Asked a lady to another. Drake pulled out his Pokeball and threw it saying, "Wartortle, it's your time to shine!" Wartortle popped out of his Pokeball and prepared to battle. The entire church was shocked with what they saw. "Ok Wartortle, according to the book, we are at a disadvantage but let's give it all we got!" Wartortle nodded in agreement. "Ok," Drake scouted with confidence, "Wartortle, use bite!" The Venusaur yelled in pain and shook him off. "Wartortle, he's charging to us, dodge and use Headbutt." Wartortle did and the Venusaur was greatly damaged. "Ok, let's see if this works," Drake pulled out one of his homemade Pokeballs and threw it at Venusaur; It shook 3 times and clicked. Drake caught the Venusaur.

Father Gregory yelled in rage. "What? You, Drake? You are one of these Demon Hoarders?" "No Pastor, I'm not a 'demon hoarder'. I am a Pokémon Trainer." "Look," Father said with worry in his eyes. "Just give me these demons and I'll let this slide." "No," Drake shouted. "I am not letting you take my friends!" The entire church gasped when he said that. "Look, they are not your friends they will drag you to the depths of hell when they get the chance!" Father yelled. Drake said, "If that was true, then Wartortle would have done that 3 years ago when I met him." "Everyone, tell him the truth about these demons!" Drake's parents came into the room when they heard about Drake. "Drake, what are you doing?" his mother asked. "Everyone, this man speaks is hiding a lot from you!" Drake said with a loud tone to his voice.

"100 years ago, this town was full of Pokémon and trainers ready to start their journey. In fact, the town's gym was where we are standing right now." The people gasped. "Please, save your reactions 'till the end." Drake said. "Anyway, this man's great-grandfather came to this town convinced our ancestors that Pokémon were demons. This charade has been going on for too long; it's time to end it." Drake proclaimed. "Besides, Pokémon may have powers that we don't understand, but we can't just say that they're demons. There's no proof that they are." "So," The pastor said "Where is your proof?" Drake opened his bag and threw a book to him.

"This is a scientific history of Pokémon, reading this told me that Pokémon aren't meant to be feared, we have to bond with them to create a world of piece. And, in the end, isn't that what we want?" Everyone agreed. Suddenly, Wartortle started to glow. After he stopped, Wartortle changed shape and said "Blastoise" Drake moved on with this. The pastor shouted "Look it changed shape again! It's part of its demonic powers." "Look, just because you don't understand something doesn't mean that it's a demon." "Fine, you can all believe what you want to believe, but don't come crying to me." And the pastor ran out of the church at the speed of a thousand suns.

After a while, everyone moved to the entrance of the town. "Why do you want to leave?" asked his mother. "Well," Drake begun, "I don't think this is my place to be, explore the world you know." "Where are you going to go?" Asked a little kid. "Well, I was going to go to Unova, but now, with your support, I'm to travel around Johto and head for the Indigo League." As Drake was leaving the town he could hear nothing but encouraging words.


	5. Epilogue

Crossed Wires: Epilogue

Two years after Drake left Halosoff Town, he has gathered a good amount of Pokémon, a Pokedex, and the 8 badges needed to enter the Indigo League. However, before he went off to the league, Drake decided to head back to Halosoff Town and found that everything he knew about the town was completely different that he remembered.

For starters, a path to Halosoff Town was made from the Lake of Rage and the town was renamed back into its original name of Driftdeep Town and Pokémon were welcome back into the town with open arms. Drake walked back into the town and went to his house, and found his father in a lab coat. "Hey, sport how's it going?" His dad asked nonchalantly. "Um… dad," Drake asked "What's up with the coat?" "Well," he began, "After you left, I found the books on Pokémon in the library's basement. And after reading them, and remembering what you said about your Pokémon, I've decided to study Pokémon, and I built them lab in the house. In fact you should meet my new assistant."

The assistant came from the back room and was shown to be Pastor Gregory. "Pastor Gregory?" Asked Drake. "Yep, but now he's the assistant to the Pokémon lab. Oh, Greg, can you get the Pokeballs for the new trainers coming today?" Gregory sighed and said "Yes sir." "So dad, what's Delilah and Mom been up to?" "Well, we built a Pokémon center not too far from here and your sister is studding to be a Pokémon nurse and your mom has…" But before he could finish, the two new trainers have come to get their starter Pokémon. "Professor?" asked one of the kids. "Oh look, it's Drake, he's back!" They both ran up to him and asked him and endless amount of questions. "Ok, ok, calm down," Drake said, "I have lots of cool Pokémon, I have the 8 badges and I'm heading for the league, but I'm stopping by to see how everything is."

Gregory came back with the 3 starter Pokémon in their Pokeballs. "Ok you two," said Drake's dad. "You can have one of the Pokémon we have here, Chikorita, the grass type, Cyndaquil, the fire type or Totodile, the water type." Greg put them out of their Pokeballs and put them on the table. Totodile was energetic, Cyndaquil was eccentric and Chikorita was confident. "Herm, I'll choose Totodile." The first kid said. "Well, in that case, I'll choose Chikorita!" They got their Pokémon, Pokedex, and Pokeballs and ran out to start their adventure.

Drake looked to the Cyndaquil and it looked upset. "Dad, what's up with the Cyndaquil?" Drake asked. "Well son, no one has picked up the Cyndaquil before it got here." "You mean no one has picked up this Cyndaquil?" Drake asked "Yep, every time a new trainer comes by, Cyndaquil is always the most exited, but no one ever picks him. "Hey dad, could I have the Cyndaquil? The Cyndaquil looked up at Drake in confusion. "Well, I don't know, we are only supposed to give them out to new trainers." "Come on dad." "Well, sure I think I can let it slide." Drake approached the Cyndaquil and said "Hey buddy, you want to come with me and my team? We would sure use someone like you." The Cyndaquil jumped up with joy. Drake was given his Pokeball and took him with them. "Oh yeah, you never told me about mom." "Well, why don't I show you?"

"Remember the church Drake?" His father began. "Um, yeah why?" Drake asked. They had arrived to the site of where the church once was. "Whoa, the church has become the Pokemon gym!" Drake exclaimed with surprise in his voice. "But wait, who's the gym leader?" Drake's dad smiled at him. "No, you don't mean that…" Drake ran straight into the gym and found that his mother is the leader of the Psychic type gym. "Mom? You're the gym leader?" "That's right honey, we were just approved as an official gym last week, and we are waiting for our first challenger." "Wow, can I see the badge you give out mom? "If you want to see it, then you got to win it." His mother said. "Well, I've already got the 8 badges I need, but I don't think an extra one will hurt. Alright then, I challenge the Halos, I mean, the Driftdeep town gym!" "Challenge accepted, Mr. Mime, come on out!" His mother said. "Alright, Umbreon, Your time to shine!" Both Pokémon jumped out and the battle for the badge began.


End file.
